


America: Everyone Lives AU

by endsoftheworld



Category: USA - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endsoftheworld/pseuds/endsoftheworld
Summary: The American voters took a second to think before voting





	

Hillary Clinton got more electoral delegates than Donald Trump in the 2016 US presidential election.


End file.
